


Last reflections

by amlago



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day 2016, Light Angst, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amlago/pseuds/amlago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Severus Snape lies dying he couldn't help but compare some of the people in his life with those from his favorite books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last reflections

As Severus Snape lies dying from the snakebite he couldn't stop the thoughts that whirled through his mind. He was quite surprised that his life didn't flash before his eyes, since that was what usually happened. Surprised and thankful. There wasn't much in his life he wanted to remember, and he didn't want his last moments in life to be full of either dunderheads or dark lords. Instead his thoughts jumped from one thing to another before he suddenly remembered his favorite books. The Lord of the Ring is not only his favorite books because they were a gift from Lily, but also because of the way they helped him escape when his life was at its darkest.

Now when his life slowly and certain came to the end he couldn't help but compare some of the people in his life with those in the books.

The Weasles were hobbits to the core. Not only did they look similar to them, they also were like them. The twins even had that blasted fondness for fireworks. And they all liked food. Even the name they've given their house was that a hobbit would name their place.

The blasted werewolf would always be connected with Gollum in his mind. Either a coward or a murdering beast. Never able to think for himself, always following someone else. Either his blasted friends or Dumbledore.

In his youth Severus had believed that Dumbledore was like Gandalf, but later on he realized that the older wizard was more like Saruman. With his plans within plans and the way he managed to rule without being in charge. Gandalf would never have sent a child to a loveless home again and again, but Saruman would do so without a thought.

Bella, mad, mad Bella was clearly a nazgul. Loyal to the death and beyond, would never dream of question her masters orders. Deadly, crazy, broken Bella.

He coughs weakly and feels blood trickle down his chin, too tired to lift his hand to wipe it away. A glimmer of the sun catches his eye and his thought goes to two different blond children.

Draco, who reminds him of Boromir. Proud, too proud to ever think that someone else might now better than his family, his father. He just hopes that Draco isn't too late to break free from his father's manipulations. That he will live and not die in vain or as he realizes his mistake.

And Luna, who always seemed fey to him. Like a slightly distorted Galadriel, like a seer without the ability to understand the visions. He always made sure that his snake knew to leave her alone. He idly wondered if she was still alive, he hoped so even if her potions never turned out the way they were supposed to.

And then there was Harry Potter, a child of destiny. To thin and with eyes older than they should be. How he hated him and what he represented. Hated and loved, since he also were his mother's son, hated the burden on those thin shoulders. If Harry Potter were someone from the books it would be Frodo Baggins, forced onto a chessboard where he didn't know the rules. Snape hoped that the last link to Lily somehow would survive, survive and finally be granted the chance to actually live his life. Instead of living the life other thought he should live.

He idly wondered if the graying light meant that it was evening or if it nearly were his time. As the light grew fainter and fainter he turned his last thoughts to his beloved childhood friend.

Lily, fearless, smart beautiful Lily. His one true friend, his first and only friend. After her there were only those he was acquainted with or rivals, not real friends. Somehow he never managed to decide who or what Lily would have been in those books. Was she a warrior princess? An elven maiden? Someone not afraid to fight for what she believed in, or for those she loved.

Sometimes in his darkest moments, when he cursed his life, he compared her with the one ring. The one who bound them all together, who they all loved and wanted to keep. The one thing that ruled how their life had turned out. Without her there would be no Boy Who Lived, no second guesses and chances on the light side, no love that lived on even in death.

Perhaps, he muses as his breath hitches, perhaps he would even be able to see her again on the other side. Since death is but the next step, or the first step on a new adventure.

He takes one last breath and dies thinking of green eyes, red hair and a warm laugh. A welcoming smile, shining like the sun, is the last thing he sees.


End file.
